Pulsar
|Level = 17 |MarkI = Pulsar |Hardpoint = Medium |Weaponnum = 046 |Img = |Damage = 600 |Icn1 = Energy |Range = 600 m |Icn2 = Manual |Reload = 5 sec |Icn3 = Automatic |Capacity = 23 energy rounds |Icn4 = Magazine |Unload = 5.11 sec |Icn5 = Root |Icn6 = ' }} Introduction The Pulsar is a mid-range (up to 600 meters, with a 550-meter optimal range) medium energy weapon. Strategy This energy auto-cannon has a chance to root enemies and a 600-meter range, meaning that it is well-suited to perform as a close-mid range suppressor. The Pulsar boasts a very solid DPS, with the added effect of being able to immobilize enemy targets. With its short 5 second reload, robots equipped with the Pulsar can be vital in guarding important beacons, stopping enemy robots and allowing teammates with more firepower to race over to help. This tactic of suppressive fire at range can be devastatingly effective on open maps such as Yamantau, Shenzhen and Canyon. The power to temporarily immobilize enemy robots can be vital in game modes such as Beacon Rush and King of the Hill, where capturing a beacon first can mean not only more points, but also an extra spawn point, which allows for much more intense battles. The Pulsar has the largest effect on the Dash robots (Kumiho, Strider, Haechi and Bulgasari). The ability to lock them down and deprive them of their mobility (one of their key strengths) can lead to their destruction or crippling. It can also effectively ground robots that are capable of jumping, in other words it prevents a locked down robot from leaving the ground. It does not prevent Descend robots (Spectre and Inquisitor) from entering stealth, but Mercury cannot activate Helldive, which means it cannot enter stealth mode and explode. It is also useful against Hellburners, as the lock down can prevent it from getting too close and activating its overload. The Haechi in particular is vulnerable, due to it having low base health to compensate for its in-built Ancile. The Strider relies heavily on its 5 Dash charges, with inadequate health for brawling, it relies on mobility. Pinning a Strider down in front of heavily-armed teammates can mean its demise. Finally, being a medium weapon, the Pulsar has heavier firepower than its light counterpart the Shredder. Also being an energy weapon, the Pulsar can be deadly to ambush robots (such as the Spectre) or robots with in-built energy shields (such as the Carnage). If pinned down, not only will the energy bolts hurt more due to these robots under-average health, but for stealth ability robots such as the Spectre and Inquisitor, they can be left vulnerable if pinned down in the open and unable to move when their stealth runs out. Mark I Statistics *The damage column shows the damage of each individual energy round (out of 23 energy rounds) Mark II Statistics *The damage column shows the damage of each individual energy round (out of 23 energy rounds) Root Chance % Notes: *The percentages are per second and if all energy rounds hit (excluding reload) *The percentages apply to both Mark I and Mark II Accuracy By Distance Update History Poll Trivia *It takes 30 Days and 34.2 Million Silver to aquire it (Producing packs of 170 taking 3 Days, using all 6 slots) *This weapon does not possess 100% Accuracy at maximum range *Click here for 3D model of this weapon *The word "Pulsar" means a highly magnetized star that emits electromagnetic radiation.